


Red Balloon.

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Series: Twenty Days of Waiting [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: Based on 180909 Carat Camp Q&A. Jihoon and Mingyu in a haunted house.





	Red Balloon.

**Author's Note:**

> When asked, Woozi said he'd rather go to a haunted house with Mingyu (vs S. Coups). This whole thing is unbetaed. Sorry. Enjoy!

“Next is Woozi and Mingyu!” the hosts clapped, followed by Seventeen's cheer.

They are the fifth pair to go inside the abandoned school. Its for a variety show they are currently shooting. The challenge? Three out of the six teams just have to get something from the school and come back after they find it. The price? Premium beef package and a sack of rice.

They formed five pairings and one trio based on their dorm arrangements. So far, only Wonwoo and Seungcheol cleared the challenge, so Team JiGyu (Mingyu and Jihoon) and Team JiHan (Jisoo and Jeonghan), the last two teams to enter the building, have to complete it if they want to win.

“Based on an interview, Jihoon said he'd rather go to a haunted house with Mingyu than S. Coups. Is this true?” Host 1 asked.

“Yes. It's because Seungcheol is a scaredy-cat. I think Mingyu could handle ghosts better,” Jihoon joked, but the leader is still sweating even if the chilly night air is blowing. They might have cleared the challenge, but Seungcheol is still being teased by his high pitch shrieks of horror. Wonwoo added that Seungcheol never once let go of his arm during the challenge and the teasing started again.

“Anyways, are you ready?” Host 2 questioned the next team. The rest of Seventeen cheered them on, but Mingyu is still uncertain.

“I don't think I’m ready!” Mingyu exclaimed with a hand on his chest, anxiety written on his face. His response just earned him insults, as if almost all of them didn't felt nervous before they enter the building and left it almost crying. Mingyu could not do anything but to sulk and slowly walk towards it. At least Jihoon could put on a brave face, but his firm grip on the hand held camera says otherwise.

“Challenge!” They both shouted before entering it.

The atmosphere is heavy. Its dead quiet, only the sounds of their slow footsteps and wind outside could be heard. There's also an echo of a melody down the dark corridor, and it makes Jihoon shiver. Beside him, Mingyu is looking around as if something will jump from the dark corners. Their eyes found each other.

“Hyung, can I hold your hand? I swear I won't drag you. It's just so scary,” he confessed. On a normal day, Jihoon would immediately shut the idea down, but he could feel goose bumps rising on his skin from the sudden decrease in temperature. So he gripped Mingyu's right hand and went on.

“We just need to look for a red balloon. Do you think we could find it in the rest room?” Jihoon asked to lessen his nerves. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see something moving, but it still surprised him when a hand touched his shoulder. He shouted.

Of course, its a domino effect. Mingyu is startled and tried to get away from the hand while dragging Jihoon with him. His voice echoes on the corridor. It must've been funny, if the whole thing didn't spook the shit out of Jihoon. His cool exterior is gone. He just want to get out of here.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Mingyu asked after rounding a corner away from the hands on the wall. They ended up near the room where the melody could be heard. Jihoon closed his eyes to calm down, but the darkness just made him tremble.

“Hyung, here. Look at me.” Mingyu tries to shake him out of his daze. He looked up to Mingyu. He's standing so close that even Jihoon could feel his heartbeat and he's the only one on Jihoon's vision, no dark shadows and scary things.

“I'm here. Do you want to go out now or you still wanna play?” he asked even if Jihoon knows he wants to get out of the building as much as he does. Mingyu is being brave for the two of them.

And its also Jihoon who said that he wanted the rice and the beef as a present so the whole team is forced to do this challenge. He could not just back down.

“Let's... let's just finish this quickly,” he decided. Mingyu nodded. He rubbed his hands up and down Jihoon's back and it helped them both calm down. Mingyu fixed his hair before straightening and holding Jihoon's hands while guiding him.

“Okay. Because I just saw where the red balloon is,” They took a peak on the closest room and the balloon is there, but Jihoon grabbed Mingyu before he enter the room with the melody... and a dancing ballerina on it.

“Fuck. No, no, no, we're not going there,” Jihoon cursed, not minding his language. He pulled harder when the ballerina suddenly looked towards them. “Minggu, don't go there.”

“I'm scared too, hyung,” he said with a whine. He's gripping Jihoon's hand too tightly but Jihoon doesn't mind.

The ballerina started dancing again.

“Okay. On the count of three, we will barge in there and get the balloon and scream the fuck out of here.” Mingyu said, nodding towards Jihoon. He gulped and nodded back.

“Good? On three. One, two... three!” They stormed their way into the room and Mingyu snatched the balloon out of the ballerina's hand. But then the ballerina cornered them and all they could do is hug each other while screaming their lungs out.

“Hyung, let's go!” Migyu dragged him out of the room and they run towards the exit of the building. Before going out, Mingyu stopped Jihoon at looked at his eyes.

“Are you okay? Breath with me.” Mingyu held Jihoon's hands until he controlled his breathing.

They went back and the others celebrated. They laughed when Mingyu collapsed in front of their line and said that he’s going to have nightmares because of the ballerina. He asked for water because “all that shouting made me thirsty" and Jihoon silently thanked him. Mingyu smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

In the end, Team JiHan completed the challenge in record time of three minutes and told them that the secret is that they should not think hard.

They won the rice and the beef and sang Happy Birthday to Jihoon. Everything ends well.

Back in the dorm, Jihoon stopped Mingyu from climbing up his bed to sleep. Mingyu looked at him curiously, but Jihoon just leaned his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you... back then. You didn't leave me alone. You're cool,” he said. Mingyu shifted and Jihoon felt arms winding around him.

“It's nothing,” Mingyu said. He nuzzled Jihoon's hair before tilting up his face to kiss his forehead. They stayed like that for a while until Mingyu broke the silence.

“Wanna sleep together on my bed? We can leave the light on and you could play some music. I could still see the ballerina when I close my eyes,” he shuddered. Jihoon agreed automatically.

They didn't get any nightmares. Intertwined in Mingyu's bed, they just shared the warm feeling all throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you at #SVTIDEALCUTINMANILA!


End file.
